warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Otterstep
Otterstep is large, brown tabby she-cat with thick, protective fur, green eyes and a bushy tail. She also has a notch in her ear and a scar along her chest History Silent River Otterkit was born into Riverclan in the middle of New leaf in the forest. Her brother and sister (Wolfkit and Pouncekit) were close. Her mother (Bushytail) was strict from the moment they were born, but still loving. Teaching Otterkit that as she grew. Soon they made friends with Whitekit and Redkit, who were born soon after Otterkit and her siblings. Her father (Sandfoot) used to take her and siblings down to the river twice a moon, to give them an early start at learning about the clan. When the three were 5 moons, Wolfkit got green cough, making him an apprentice later then his siblings. Once she was 6 moons, she was apprenticed to Aspensplash, a Warrior She-cat. The next day Wolfkit was missing. Otterstep, Aspensplash and Stormberry went out to find him, and they did. He was clinging onto a weak flimsy branch. Otterpaw being the lightest, she went up to save him. But the branch broke, sending them under the freezing, flowing river. Before Otterpaw would know what was going on two cats saved them, bringing them up to air. Later that day, it was discovered that Wolfkit’s balance was poor, leading to future problems. This day spawned her hate of rushing rivers and climbing. She trained with Aspensplash 3 moons, working hard on the skills of her clan. She cared deeply for her clan. But soon after two moons had passed, Aspensplash drowned in the flooded. This made Otterpaw more determent to defended her clan, getting Aspensplash’s father (Stormberry) as a mentor. The Coldest Night They trained harder than any apprentice had ever trained for the rest of her apprentice days. On clear Bare leaf day, 2 cats came to the clan. They were brought in by Haretail, they became apprentices named Jaypaw, Cloudpaw and Birdpaw. Haretail told the clan that he found they playing on the ice. Redpaw smelt and knew they were Kittypets, making him angry that the clan believed him. Otterpaw welcomed them, her and Jaypaw came close. Wolfheart and Cloudpaw became best friends. But Birdpaw just stayed in her nest and never wanted to leave her den. This made Otterpaw angry, making her snap at her all the time. One Greenleaf night, Redpaw, Otterpaw, Pouncepaw and Whitepaw went to the moonstone. Otterpaw was at first scared of the dark entry, but pushed it down and went in. In her dream, she awoke in a nest. Thinking it was all a dream she got up but the net wasn’t hers. She stepped from the cave and clambered though a bush. A snowstorm blazed outside and She scented her mother, but they were in windclan. It was a cold Bareleaf night, remembering the stories the elders told her, it was the coldest night. Where many cats died of the cold and lack of prey. A cat who died before she was born stood mewing up at the leader, Snaketail. Her was another as a kit and another silver tabby that Otterpaw thought was her sister were shivering between her paws. A ginger tom was mewing desperately for her not to leave. Then she took notice of a splotchy tortoiseshell lower on the rock hissing at the queen. The whole clan was up from there’s nests including the oldest elder. Then the queen left her kits following close the ginger tom mews out to stop but the splotchy tortoiseshell from the rocks leaped down and clawed the toms face. She hissed at the queen leaving the camp. She followed, trying to stop the queen. But as she went to tap her she went through her. It was a dream. Following her, she eventually took shelter in a storm drain. The kits went to sleep and the brown kit that looked like her mother had a light admitting from her. She’s windclan. Then she woke in a cold shock, Pouncepaw was already awake, paws tucked under her as she gazed the stone. Then they awoke and they went home. Otterpaw asked Pouncepaw about what she dreamed about. She replied with the same dream. They were part windclan. Stormberry was starting to be lazy, not taking otterpaw out to train as much. so, crowfoot (Stormberry's brother) started to train Otterpaw every day or so. When the time came, Otterpaw and Redpaw became warriors. Stormberry retiring on the same day too. That night Otterstep and Redstripe sat vigil in a heavy storm Moonlight After two moons or so from Otterstep's Warrior Naming Ceremony, Wolfpaw became a warrior under the name of Wolfheart. His balance was still horrible and could hunt land prey, but was a fantastic fighter and a ok fisher. Otterstep assessed him while hunting and on patrols.One morning Jaytalon and Cloudpelt went on a patrol, and they met their mother. They planned to meet up every moon, with Otterstep promising to make sure the clan never found out. soon after this event Otterstep woke up to cloudpelt in camp with no jaw. It was taken off a fox when they went to go see their mother. Birdclaw went back to camp without helping her brother, and jaytalon was the one to drag him back. This made Otterstep want to kill birdclaw, for her brother was so sad that his best friend was all most dead. But while all this was happening the forest was being destroyed. Sandfoot was found dead in his nest one morning, dew to poising from the river. This left bushytail grieving at her mate’s death. Soon after, her mother was found one morning dead in her nest. This made Otterstep stricter, following in her mother’s paw steps. Before they started the journey. Birdclaw went back to the twolegs. Otterstep and her clan set of on the journey. Jaytalon and Redstripe were drawing closer as the moons went by and Wolfheart’s good friend Foxjaw was thin, and would likely die on the journey. While in the mountains, Wolfheart lost balances and fell from a cliff. He was saved by Otterstep. Foxjaw died of weakness after they crossed the mountains, and as they reached the lake. Otterstep felt a feeling of being at home. Darker Skies 4 moons after they had settled into their new home. Wolfheart and Cottontuft’s kits were born. Otterstep helped name the 4 kits. Fishkit, Snowkit, Owlkit and Icekit. (Icekit was born dead). Otterstep was with the kits a lot, giving badger rides and playing. This made Otterstep want kits, but knew her destiny was a warrior, not a queen. This stage was the happiest in her life. Fishpaw became apprenticed to Otterstep. Not much happened in the next season, but a drought was coming in and jaytalon was excepting kits. She was thin and weak, Yet Otterstep and Pouncepelt did all they could to help her. Soon enough jaytalon gave birth to Lizardkit and Larkkit (Named after the prey she last ate before kitting). Redstripe was over joyed, spending as much time with his mate and kits as possible. When the rains came, things went looking good for jaytalon. She was thin, and could barely move. Otterstep started to move into the nursery, looking after Lizardkit, larkkit and jaytalon as they stated sheltered from the rain. But later, Jaytalon died, leaving Redstripe miserable. Otterstep was now the foster mother of these kits. Making sure they would grow into strong warriors. A Dimming Light Otterstep got her first apprentice, Larkpaw. Larkpaw was a weaker cat, but Otterstep was determined to toughen her up. Training her harder than any other apprentice. And it worked, Larkpaw grew to be just as strong as her. But tragedy hit, Redstripe was killed by a dog. Making Otterstep sadder then she had ever been. Making it worse, Lizardpaw vanished. For the next season, Otterstep rested at the camp entry, hoping that Lizardpaw would come back. But he didn’t for many seasons. Every cat in the clan thought Otterstep was going to retie, because she was starting to fall behind in patrols, when normal she would be in the front. Larkpaw was made a warrior, named Larkclaw. Larkclaw started to lift otterstep's spirts. Getting her to lead more patrols and hunt more. Leaf bare was coming, and otterstep was all most back to normal, but was clearing starting to slow down. later that Bareleaf, Lizardpaw and 4 other cats came home. It turned out that was his mate and kits. They re-joined the clan. Otterstep getting Honeysucklepaw as an apprentice. The last Fight Otterstep was back on her feet, happy to have her long-lost kit back, she wanted to know every thing that happened and get to know the cats that came. Otterstep took an instant liking to cherrypaw, a smart, sassy she-cat like her. Taking her out to fish and train. later, Lizardstrikes kits became warriors. Cherryblaze, nettleheart and honeysucklefur. Otterstep felt at peace now that she had her life back to normal and kin back next to her. Then night came, the great battle was raging and Otterstep thought alongside her dead clan mates. Otterstep found Larkclaw being attacked by a dark forest tom webfrost. Otterstep went into to save her adopted kit, but was killed while saving her. Leaving her to go to Starclan in peace. Trivia * Otterstep has Windclan blood * Her and Larkclaw are related Category:RiverClan Category:Warrior Category:Deceased Category:StarClan